dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Kon the Knight
Kon the Knight (formerly Jahmi, Jami and Kon) is a character in Dragon Quest V ''and a member of the Order of Zugzwang. Appearance He is a white muscle horse covered in grey scales. He has a large red mane and red eyes. He is often seen grinning widely. Personality Kon the Knight is a brutal antagonist who isn't above murdering his opponents on the orders of Bishop Ladja. Initially loyal to Ladja, he eventually gets a castle to rule over and gets some subjects who talk up to him, making him feared as a king. Despite this, he still calls on Ladja's help when he knows that he's outmatched. In the English localization of the DS version of V, he has a thick Russian accent, like all members of the Order of Zugzwang, and nearly all of his dialogue is turned into puns based off of horses. Biography Games Main Games Dragon Quest V Kon is summoned alongside Slon by Ladja in order to kill Pankraz, the main character's father. While he and Slon cannot defeat him alone, Ladja threatens to kill Pankraz's child and forces him to take a heavy beating from Slon and Kon. Kon asks what to do with the main character's pet, and Ladja tells him to throw it out into the wild where it will surely die. Sometime between these events and when the hero escapes the Order, Kon is given a castle to rule over. Once the main character's wife gives birth to her twins, the chancellor kidnaps her while a maid hides with the twins. The Chancellor was apparently under orders from Kon, but Kon double-crossed him and the chancellor ended up dying, though it's unclear whether it was actually Kon or some other monster who killed him. In the SNES version of the game, Kon petrifies the protagonist and his wife after his boss battle as his last dying act. In the PS2/DS version, Kon calls on Ladja to help him and Ladja teleports him away before Ladja appears to petrify them. Kon never appears again so it is possible that he could have survived, though considering Ladja kills Korol and the fact Kon never appears again it is also possible that Ladja killed Kon as punishment for his failure. Voice actors * Wataru Takagi (Drama CD) * Steve Blum (Dragon Quest: Your Story) Trivia * The name "kon" may come from "конь" (kon') which means "male horse" in Russian. * Kon was seemingly introduced as a duo with Slon, however, after the time-skip, the two are never seen together again. * Kon is similar to Dokumezu, an agent of Ouma from the Namco X series. Both are one of their leader's right hand men (Ladja for Kon, Saya for Dokumezu). Both Slon and Kon's voice actor also voiced Ciseaux, a villain from Sakura Wars 3, who appears in Project X Zone and its sequel. Gallery DQMBRV - Kon the Knight.png|Kon the Knight's artwork for ''MBRV. Sprites Other languages Related monsters *Pummel horse *Revaulting horse Category:Beast family Category:Dragon Quest V monsters Category:Dragon Quest V bosses Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light monsters Category:Dragon Quest of the Stars monsters Category:One-monster-slot monsters Category:Dragon Quest V characters Category:Dragon Quest: Your Story characters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland SP monsters Category:Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road Victory monsters Category:Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road Scanner monsters Category:Dragon Quest Rivals monsters